lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Swan
The Black Swan is a rebellion group of elves, dwarves, and gnomes working together to improve their world. They are the ones who created Sophie and made her to be Project Moonlark. Pre-Keeper The Black Swan are the ones who created Sophie as Project Moonlark. Prentice, their keeper, had his mind broken and was sent to Exile. Mr. Forkle became Sophie's neighbor and called the hospital when she hit her head. Mr. Forkle then triggered Sophie's ability as a Telepath at the age of five. Keeper of the Lost Cities One of the leaders of the group, Mr. Forkle, was Sophie's neighbor in the Forbidden Cities. When the Neverseen kidnapped Sophie and Dex, the Black Swan came to their rescue. It was also the Black Swan that set up the necessary elements for Sophie to catch the Everblaze burning in the Forbidden Cities, using Gildie, the flareadon, and Prattles pins. Exile The Black Swan started leaving clues for Sophie. She and Keefe went to the Black Swan so Sophie's abilities could be fixed to heal Alden Vacker from a broken mind. When the Neverseen found the cave and tried to get Silveny the alicorn, the Black Swan fought them off, allowing Sophie, Keefe and Silveny to escape. Everblaze Mr. Forkle helped Fitz get Sophie's trust so she would allow him into her mind. At the end of the book, Sophie, Fitz, Biana, Keefe and Dex decide to go find the Black Swan to join them and run from the council. Neverseen In Neverseen, Sophie, Biana, Keefe, Fitz, Dex, and Della join them to try and defeat the Neverseen and save the gnomes. The Black Swan also helped them break into Exile to rescue Prentice. Lodestar Mr. Forkle, Sophie and Keefe go to interrogate Gethen. Mr. Forkle also attended the Peace Summit as a representative of the Black Swan. Nightfall Known Members [[Mr. Forkle|'MR. FORKLE']]' - aka Magnate Leto and Sir Astin:' (one twin deceased, other alive) The head of Project Moonlark and leader of the Collective. He was thought to be dead but he actually had a twin brother and one of them was killed. [[Jolie Ruewen|'JOLIE RUEWEN']]: '(deceased- see Wanderling Woods): A double agent who worked against the Neverseen, but was killed by Brant, a Pyrokinetic of the Neverseen. She hidden a report in Havenfield for sixteen years before Sophie Foster uncovered it. 'PRENTICE ENDAL: 'The Keeper for the Black Swan. His mind was broken by Alden under the order of the Council. Imprisoned in Exile afterwards, until he was saved by Sophie Foster, Dex Dizznee, Biana Vacker, Keefe Sencen, Fitz Vacker and the Collective. Currently in the Stone House for rehabilitation. 'GRANITE - aka TIERGAN: 'The second-most important member of the Collective. 'SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER: The Project Moonlark. She is a Telepath, Inflictor, Enhancer, Teleporter, and Polyglot. She is the only elf with brown eyes. She is Fitz's Cognate. FITZ VACKER: 'Fitz is a Telepath and Sophie's Cognate. He is one of the only members of the Black Swan that can read Sophie's mind. 'BIANA VACKER: (as of Neverseen) A Vanisher. She is Sophie's best friend and Fitz's younger sister. KEEFE SENCEN: (as of Neverseen) An Empath. Sophie and Fitz's friend. He worked as a double agent for the Black Swan against the Neverseen a short while which resulted in catastrophe but managed to steal both Fintain's and Kenric's caches. DEX DIZZNEE (as of Neverseen) A Technopath, and Sophie's best friend. He had a crush on Sophie. [[Tam Song|'TAM SONG']]' (as of Lodestar)' A Shade. Discovered (along with Biana) the Neverseen's hidden room behind the Lodestar Mirror in the Silver Tower. [[Linh Song|'LINH SONG']]' (as of Lodestar)' A Hydrokinetic. Flooded Ravagog after stealing the "cure" for the gnomes, and prevented the flooding of Atlantis during Lady Gisela's escape. [[Coiffe|'COIFFE']] -'' aka [[Timkin Heks|'TIMKIN HEKS']]' 'Fur covers his hooves on his hands and feet as a disguise. He is Stina's dad and Vika's husband. A Talentless. '''PHYSIC - aka Livvy a physician that heals Fitz after he is injured while rescuing Prentice. She used to be part of the Collective before stepping down for Juline to take her place. She was also Quinlin's ex-wife. SQUALL - aka Juline Dizznee ' A Froster who is part of the Collective. She is Dex's mom. 'BLUR (unknown identity) part of the Collective, a Phaser who disguises himself by "phasing" then reforming only partway, so he looks blurry. WRAITH (unknown identity) 'A skilled Vanisher who is part of the Collective. He can vanish partially, making only his clothes appear. 'CALLA (deceased, see Panakes) A gnome who played a key role in Sophie's creation by modifying her genes and keeping the elves grounded although later she sacrificed herself to stop the plaque. LUR A gnome that was friends with Calla, who located along with Mitya) Sophie and Dex when they were kidnapped. MITYA A gnome that was friends with Calla, who located (along with Lur) Sophie and Dex when they were kidnapped. LADY CADENCE Sophie's linguistics teacher, who insisted on joining the Black Swan as one of her terms for being their escort to Ravagog. [[Marella Redek|'MARELLA REDEK']]' (it is currently unknown if she has sworn fealty): ' A Pyrokinetic, who was previously great friends with Sophie; joins to go to Lady Gisela's Nightfall. LORD CASSIUS Keefe's father, an Empath, who insisted on joining as a condition for revealing the location of the original Nightfall. [[Ermete|'ERMETE']] Deceased dwarf working with the Black Swan he died at the Battle of Mount Everest '''DELLA VACKER '''She is a skilled Vanisher who is the mother of Fitz and Biana. Biana was the only one who knew she was following. She was hidden until Mr. Forkle read Biana's mind. Della has proven that she very useful. Category:Elvish Communities Category:Black Swan